


Fanspoop Creativity - Doubt/Cup/Full Moon

by TomatoFujoshi



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fandot Creativity, Gen, MJN is family, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoFujoshi/pseuds/TomatoFujoshi
Summary: Fill for Fandot Creativity Night Halloween Edition. 
It has werewolves :P no idea how to summarise it xDBut it got out of hand length wise :P





	

Martin sat in his attic flat with a cup of tea gazing out of the skylight above his bed. It was a curse when it rained as it was slightly leaky and at these times Martin would pull his bed to the other side of the room but whenever possible he loved watching the sky and clouds from there. 

There were almost no clouds and the time of night had hung the moon right in Martin’s line of sight.

No doubt the full moon was soon.   
It was beautiful but it always filled Martin with dread. 

Before MJN the full moon had always made it impossible for Martin to hold down a job. 3 days off every month ‘at random times and without reason’ never made him a good employee, but with MJN he never had encountered that problem.   
Not only did Carolyn let him off all of these times. He never even had to ask. There just never were flights around the full moon. 

 

Martin finished his tea. Some horrible herbal mix. But it helped. It let him sleep beforehand and kept him calmer during the full moon.   
He needed to sleep. He would need to be awake the next night. Who knew what could happen if he wasn’t able to pay attention. He didn’t have a pack. Nothing to protect himself. All he could do was hide in the woods and hope for the best. 

________________________

Martin was curled up in his usual hiding spot the next night listening for anything disturbing the quiet.   
He knew there were other wolves around but he had tried to avoid them at all costs. He didn’t want them to think he was some upstart trying to threaten their pack, but he had heard them every full moon since he had left his home pack to pursue his career as a pilot in Fitton.   
It wasn’t a big pack, but this wasn’t a big city either. 

Suddenly Martin heard someone moving through the woods not far from him. They were still far off and he hoped it wasn’t a group of drunk teenagers looking for a thrill.   
Suddenly he could smell whoever was moving towards him. It wasn’t drunk humans. It was other wolves.   
Martin carefully lifted his head to assess the situation.   
Why were the wolves suddenly in this part of the woods?

It was a group of only 3 wolves. But their scent was exactly the one he had smelled around the woods and town now and again. This was the local pack.   
Not only was it unusually small. It had two adult males that didn’t seem to be related. Their whole smell and form was off.   
The sole female wolf seemed to be the leader, even more unusual. 

Martin now was on high alert but also tried to look and smell as submissive as he could. He likely smelled of fear too. A lot.   
Instead of heading over to Martin and kicking him out of their territory the pack came to a halt on the clearing adjacent to Martin’s hiding place.   
There was no challenge in them.   
Just calm from the two elder wolves and a sense of excitement from the younger wolf. And a lot of curiosity.   
Martin resolved to wait out whatever they were doing, but they were staring straight at where he was lying.

There was something familiar about them.   
Something that called out to Martin.   
They knew he was there.   
They didn’t attack. 

Martin slowly raised up into a sitting position so he could look over the shrubbery that was hiding him.   
The younger wolf looked ready to jump on him but more like a pup than a thread.   
Martin inclined his head in curiosity. 

When nothing happened Martin slowly stood up and carefully took step after step towards them. 

They were friendly towards him. Polite.   
The younger wolf still looked excited and after a while he moved closer to Martin. Martin stiffened slightly, but all he did was rub his head against Martin’s neck.   
Martin relaxed. 

He would still be on guard at least tonight but for now they seemed trustworthy.   
Martin couldn’t get over the sense of familiarity but he couldn’t trust it. Not as long as he didn’t know who the pack was. 

They became acquainted for the rest of the rest of the night and when it was close to daybreak the pack lead him to a shed in the woods filled with soft materials. Blankets. Mattresses. Duvets. They all settled down and Martin settled as far as possible from all of them but still close to the door. 

Who knew what would happen when they all turned back.


End file.
